¿Confucion? ¿Confecion?
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Lucy decide renunciar al gremio tras no soportar ver a Natsu junto a Lissana, siempre se la pasan juntos y ella ya no sabe que mas hacer, se pasa sus dias como ladrona y al regresar al gremio x culpa de Sting se sorprende tras lo q le dice Natsu. porfa denlen una oportunidad, no soy buena en esto, ademas es el primero que ago.


Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella.

Lo sabía, más que nadie, más que nada, que nunca podría estar a su lado. Desde que Lissana regreso de su última misión que le había tomado dos meses no hiso nada más que estar a su lado, eso me dolía, más que a nada, de repente desarrolle un tremendo odio hacia ella, la detestaba, quería que desaparezca o mucho mejor que muera. No soportaba la idea de ver a Natsu a su lado, había dejado de ir a mi casa por las noches, lo extrañaba, extrañaba nuestras peleas a la hora de dormir, extrañaba sentirlo tan cerca de mí, por las noches lloraba pegada a mi almohada, no lo toleraba más, así que esa misma mañana de aquella primera nevada lo decidí. Renunciaría a mi Gremio, a mi familia, ya había sufrido bastante y no quería seguir sufriendo por culpa de él.

Entre al gremio seria, todos se sorprendieron al ver mi actitud, me acerque decidida al maestro y lo mire sin sentimiento alguno.

Maestro, tengo algo importante que decirles- el dejo de tomar sake y me miro atento, todos los miembros del gremio me miraban con curiosidad- me duele hacer esto, pero no lo soporto más, ya es sufrido bastante y no quiero seguir sufriendo- trague saliva, el maestro sabía perfectamente a lo que yo me refería.

Lo sé- susurro.

Lo siento, Fairy Tail es mi familia, y siempre lo será, pero no lo soporto más, mi pecho va a explotar, me duele- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Podrás regresar cuando tú quieras, como tú lo has dicho, nosotros somos tu familia- asentí con la cabeza, los demás no entendían nada, me di vuelta y los vi a todos.

Desde hoy dejo de ser un miembro de Fairy Tail, gracias a todos por lo que han hecho por mí, pero ya no lo soporto, lo siento- todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían cómo reaccionar, levante mi mano derecha, mostrando la marca de mi amado gremio, poco a poco se desvanecía.

Lucy, no puedes hacer esto- Erza se me acerco- ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que renuncies?- la mire con ternura.

Nada, solo es que me canse, no soporto la idea de ver a quien amo con otra persona, al principio creía que me acostumbraría, pero poco a poco el dolor me fue consumiendo- Erza asintió. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que yo amaba a Natsu, fue la quien noto mis cambios de actitud con él, ella fue la que me dijo que ese sentimiento era amor.

Respetamos tu decisión- dijo Gray triste.

Lucy-san, te extrañaremos- agrego Juvia.

Y así es como renuncie a mi familia, entre llantos y besos de despedida Salí del gremio sin más que decir. ¿Y ahora que sería de mí? No lo sabía, no quería pensarlo. Ni tampoco quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría Natsu al volver de su misión, no me importaba, camine hasta mi casa deprimida, abrazaba a Plu muy fuerte, casi lo asfixio, llegue a mi casa, entre y cerré la puerta por detrás mío, a partir de mañana buscaría trabajo. Me dispuse a darme un baño caliente mientras mi comida se calentaba. Comí sin ganas, guarde el resto. Me había acostumbrado a cocinar mucho. Me acosté en el sillón a leer un libro el cual me aburrió y me quede dormida. En sueños lloraba, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, en mi sueño Natsu y Lissana se casaban, y yo los miraba como una tonta fingiendo una sonrisa mientras les decía "_que bien, ambos formas una pareja perfecta, les deseo muchas felicidades a ambos_", pero por dentro me moría.

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta que ya era de mañana, me cambie rápido, Salí con Plue asía el centro, en el periódico no había buenas opciones de trabajo, pero era lo que había, primero me dirigí a una verdulería y probé allí, pero no tuve suerte, luego fui a una panadería, pero me echaron de inmediato, encontré un buen trabajo en el muelle, se trataba de ayudar a un mago biólogo de animales marinos, no pagaba mucho, pero para mí era suficiente para poder pagar mi renta y poder alimentarme. No fue hasta hace poco que se me ocurrió una idea, ser una ladrona, no solo por mí, sino también por los necesitados, robaría para darle a los que más lo necesitaban.

Mire mi reflejo por el espejo, mis ojos reflejaban dolor y odio, toque mis cabellos rubios, me los ate en una cola de caballo, agarre un cuchillo y… me lo corte.

Cáncer se quejó de mi corte cuando lo llame, entonces le dije que me lo arreglase, me los corto hasta algo más arriba de los hombros. Me vestí con un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado al cuerpo, unas botas negras también ajustadas y largas hasta las rodillas, una remera que dejaba ver mi estómago, color negra y sin manga, también de cuero, me puse unos antifaces negros, agarre mis preciadas llaves y las guarde, sabía que si me empezaban a buscar no podría usar a mis amados espíritus celestiales, porque los reconocerían, pero no me importaba, los quería cerca de mí, agarre mi látigo y aquella fue la primera noche de muchas otras en la que "Gata Ladrona" ataco, no sin antes avisar a qué hora y en qué lugar robaría.

Por las tardes ayudaba al biólogo y me enseñaba muchas cosas, me llegue a encariñar con él, lo veía como un abuelo. Y por las noches era la enemiga de los magos y los soldados, nadie me podía atrapar.

Era una mañana fría de invierno, caminaba hacia mi nuevo trabajo, el robo de la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito, camine mirando al suelo, me lamentaba a verme cortado mis cabellos, pero quería un cambio, y ese era el primer paso. Asia frio, me abrase a mí misma, cuanto más rápido llegara a la tienda mejor. Un rubio paso por mi lado, al principio no lo reconocí, pero al ver a Lector a su lado, supe enseguida que era Sting.

Sting-kun-lo llamo, este se dio vuelta y al verme se sorprendió.

Lucy- susurro este, casi ni me reconoció- ¿Qué te has hecho?- me pregunto.

Me he cortado el cabello, ¿Cómo han estado?- me acerque a él sonriéndole tiernamente.

Muy bien, he oído que renunciaste al gremio, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- negué con la cabeza, ese era un tema que no quería tocar.

Natsu, me abandono- susurre el me miro con lastima.

Debió ser difícil- susurro, el sabía lo que yo sentía por Natsu.

¿tienen en donde quedarse?- les pregunte al ver su mochila.

No, pensábamos ir a visitar el gremio y luego veríamos en donde me quedaría- les sonreí picaronamente mientras caminaba.

Oye Lucy, ¿quieres venir al gremio con nosotros?- me detuve en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras de Lector, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis lágrimas empezaban a asomarse.

¡Lector!- se quejó Sting, negué con la cabeza.

No pasa nada, iré con ustedes- le dije con un hilo de voz.

Emprendimos camino hacia el gremio, no pasaba nada si faltaba al trabajo, asia frio y hoy no saldríamos de la tienda, lo único que aria seria leer libros sobre animales acuáticos. Camine con miedo y frio, Sting me miraba de reojo, eso me iso ruborizar. Al llegar al gremio me pare en seco, no sabia si entrar o salir corriendo, Sting me agarro la mano y me arastro asia adentro, al entrar las personas presentes dejaron de hacer sus respectivas actividades para mirarnos, me escondi detrás de Sting, este sonrio.

¡Lucy!- grito Happy al verme, desvie la vista dolida mientras me acercaba con tristesa hacia el – ¿Lucy por que te fuiste?- el pequeño gato lloraba, lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude.

Lo siento- le susurre con ojos llorosos y con un hilo de voz.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los miembros del gremio me abrazaban y lloban de felicidad. Festejaban y gritaban, el gremio no abia canviado en nada, solo que alguien faltaba en esa esenita, mi Romeo.

¿Buscas a Natsu?- Juvia se abia percatado de eso de inmediato, me sonrio – el esta en el segundo piso, aprovecha que no esta "esa" cerca- asentí con la cabeza, me arme de valor y me diriji hasta allí.

Él estaba mirando el horizonte, perdido, fuera de la realidad, podía entender ese sentimiento, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis mejillas, me acerque despacio hacia él. Abrí los labios para decir algo pero no sabía que, me acerque más a él, extendí mi mano y le toque el hombro.

Natsu…- susurre, él se dio vuelta bruscamente agarrándome la mano y mirándome con odio.

Ahora no Lisa…- no pudo completar la frase por su sorpresa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me soltó la mano y me abrazo.

Empecé a llorar apegada a su cuerpo, el también lloraba, me separe del inmediato dándole una bofetada y dejándole su mejillas bien rojas, me miro sorprendido, pero luego su expresión cambio, sus cabellos le cubrieron sus ojos y su expresión era de dolor.

Lo siento, lo siento Lucy- me susurraba, yo negaba con la cabeza.

No, no, es tu culpa, toda tuya, tú y ella…- traje saliva, apenas podía hablar.

Ella me obligo, tu vida corría peligro- negué con la cabeza con rabia.

Mentira- el me miro con ojos dolidos y llorosos.

Iban tras de ti, por culpa de Lissana, por eso siempre estaba con ella, intentábamos cazar a aquellos que te perseguían, por eso salimos a aquella misión, Lucy créeme- me miro con ojos llorosos y suplicantes.

Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- le exigí saber.

Tendrías miedo y no querrías salir de tu casa- buen punto.

¡Natsu, entonces renunciar al gremio fue una estupidez, me has hecho sufrir solo por eso!- el asintió con la cabeza.

Has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, no sé cómo compensártelo, mientras tu llorabas yo también lo Asia, me dolía acerté daño- negué con la cabeza, el me agarro mi mano y me atrajo Asia su pecho- Lucy yo te…- trago saliva.

Natsu- susurre.

Lucy te amo- abrí los ojos de par en par, esa no me la esperaba, empecé a llorar de felicidad, lo mire a los ojos- no me importa si no te soy correspondido, con tal de verte feliz yo me conformo y…-

¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!- le grite interrumpiéndolo, se sonrojo y me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me also y me empeso a dar vueltas, la nieve caia y cubria todo, Natus me coloco devuelta en el suelo y me beso. Sus lavios eran suaves y dulces. Sus lavios me reclamaban, abri un poco mis labios para poder besarlo bien, pero el se adelanto y metio su lengua en mmis labios. ¡¿un beso Frances?! Me sorprendi bastante, ruborisada le debolvi aquel beso, mi cuerpo me exijia darle todo mi ser, pero me contenia.

Natsu, ¿Lucy esta con….? KYAAAAAAA!- la mitad del gremio estuvo junto a Wendy en un abrir y cerar de ojos, me separe de inmediato de Natsu colorada.

Natsu…-susurro Erza.

¡Ara ara!- se reia Mirajen.

Se gruuuuuusstaaann- dijo Happy, me puse mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

H-Happy- se quejo Natsu sonrojado, me rei, era tan lindo sonrojado.

Natsu ama a Lucy y Lucy ama a Natsu, no lo niegen- nos molestaba Happy, Natsu me agarro del btazo y miro a los miembros del gremio (quienes no dejaban de molestarnos).

Escuchen todos, desde ahora Lucy bolvera a Fairy Tail y ella será MI NOVIA- las ultimas palabras las grito, todos se quedaron atónicos, incluso yo, lo mire sonrojada y parpadee barias veces.

¡Natsu!- le grite- ¡no soy tu novia!- el me miro serio.

Que si- perfecto estaba deciendo algo sin mi permiso.

Que no- lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos eran desafiantes.

Que si- repitió, mierda este tio no se daba porvencido.

Que no- le negué.

Caprichosa- le saque la lengua.

Mimado- le contraataque

Boba.

Bobo

Te odio- me dijo, infle mis mejillas.

Yo mas- le grite.

No me hables.

Bien

Bien- nos pusimos de espaldas y de brasos crusados, mire hacia donde estaban los demás, nos miraban con cansancio y murmuraban cosas como "ya se pelearon" o "no ay caso con esos dos"

Te amo- murmuro Natsu.

Yo mas- le contradije.

El día paso rápido, todos festejaban mi regreso al gremio luego de casi un mes, Natsu no se separaba de mí, a cualquiera que se me acercara lo sacaba volando, no había caso con él. Al caer la noche Natsu me acompaño hasta mi casa, dijo que se iría a bañar y luego vendría, no se fue sin antes darme un dulce beso y decirme "Te amo".

Entre en mi dormitorio, me cambie rápido, ya había enviado una notificación de donde robaría. Alguien abrió mi ventana.

Nee, Lucy no tengo ganas de separarme de ti, así que me bañare aquí…- su voz se apagó al verme, abrí los ojos de par en par.

Natsu- susurre.

Sugoi, ¿tú eres la Gata Ladrona?- asentí con la cabeza avergonzada.

Lo hago para ayudar a los necesitados- el sonrió

Lucy, te vez tan bien en eso- se me acerco caminado de manera provocativa, lo mire picaronamente.

Gracias- le dije mientras apoyaba mi mano encima de su pecho.

Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, hace unos días Erza y Gray tomaron el trabajo de capturarte- yo asentí con la cabeza.

Apenas pude salir viva- le susurre.

Lucy, no vallas- negué con la cabeza.

Esta será la última vez que valla- sus ojos reflejaban temor.

No, Erza ha descubierto una manera para detenerte- abrí los ojos de par en par.

Qué?- le pregunte sorprendida.

Sí, eso es lo único que se- negué con la cabeza.

Estaré bien, si quieres puedes seguirme- el asintió con la cabeza.

Mi noche como Gata Ladrona abia comenzado, el robo fue un éxito, pero lo que seguía era la persecución, intente esquivar toda trampa puesta, Gray me perseguia, esquivava su magia con facilidad, me escabulli entre unos callejones, empece a saltar techo por techo, Erza me estaba esperando con su armadura ya puesta. Abri los ojos de par en par, me tenían acorralada, mire hacia todos lados con desesperación. Erza me ataco, logre esquvibar su ataque, pero Gray fue rápido y me congelo las piernas aciendome resbalar y caer del techo, mi mascara se salio y cai bruscamente al suelo.

Alfin sabremos quien eres Gata Ladrona- Erza abia bajado del tejado y caminaba asia mi, Natsu corrió hacia mi.

¡Lucy!- grito preocupado, yo no me movia, no podía, sentía un liquido salir de mi nuca.

Eh? Lucy? Natsu que ases aquí?- pregunto grey confundido, sentí que alguien agarraba mi cuerpo y me corria mis cabellos del rostro.

No me digas que…- la voz de Erza se apago, abri mis pesados parpados y pude ver a un preocupado Natsu sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

Tonta, te dije que no lo agas- negué con la cabeza.

Los niños necesitaban mi ayuda- logre decirle.

Lucy, tonta- Natsu me abrasaba muy fuerte.

Natsu me llevo en brazos Asia mi casa, me vendo y le explico todo a Erza y Gray, me acostó en mi cama para que descansara, Erza y Gray entendieron la situación y decidieron abandonar esa misión, y yo decidí abandonar mi vida como Gata Ladrona. Ya era de noche Gray y Erza se habían ido hace ya mucho tiempo, Natsu me observaba embobado. Lucía un camisón corto blanco y medio transparente. No era para tanto, pero él se lo tomaba muy en serio. Se acostó a mi lado y empezó a acariciarme mis cabellos.

Creo que debería irme- susurro mientras se levantaba y apagaba la luz.

Lo miraba con miedo, me levante de la cama y corrí hacia él, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Le extendí mi mano, en la beso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo volvía a estar en la cama, lo agarre y lo empuje contra la cama, me subí encima de él y agarre la almohada con mi brazo derecho, empecé a agitarla de un lado a otro.

tengo miedo a la oscuridad- le dije, ese tiempo que había estado sola me provoco miedo.

No seas infantil mi dulce princesa- me dijo pero al ver mis ojos que decían la verdad se sorprendió.

De repente su mano izquierda rozo mi muslo, fue una sensación hermosa, sentí mi piel arder de deseo, lo mire a los ojos son miedo y temblando, acaricio mi muslo suavemente, sentía una extraña corriente eléctrica correr por donde me acariciaba. Por puro instinto lo bese bruscamente, intentando desabrochar su camisa, el desato el nudo de mi camisón y lo tiro, se dio vuelta y miro mi cuerpo, me volvió a besar e intento quitarme el sostén, le quite la camisa, entre besos y jadeos yo gemía, paso sus manos desesperado por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a la parte inferior donde me pellizco e hiso que lance un gemido de dolor pero a la vez de pasión. Besaba sus labios desesperada, pidiéndole más de él, mucho más.

En cuanto quise reaccionar nosotros dos ya estábamos completamente desnudos besándonos, esa fue una de las mejores noches que viví, en donde él y yo nos volvíamos uno solo.

Fin.


End file.
